Gravity Souls: Darkness Falls
by Bloodyninja88
Summary: Bill Cipher has begun to put his long awaited plan into action, and now finally the Old One, along with it the Arch-demons and lords of old has finally re-awoken to the world, will Dipper, Mable or anyone at all be able to survive? This Story is also crossed over with Demons Souls as well. (Rated M mainly for violence)
1. Prologue: Demons Awakening

**Hi there, i am Bloodyninja88 and this is my first attempt at making a Story, hope you enjoy.  
**

** This Story is rated M for mainly violence, also i will say now that there will be no Lemons in this story, most of the Main characters are too young for that stuff anyways.**

**Special Thanks to both: ****weirdnwild91 and godospartan the Kitsune for the help i got from them on this.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Gravity Fall's, Dark Souls, Demons Souls or or any other show's or games that might be represented in this story, they all belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

It was late at night with in the Town of Gravity Falls, a sleepy, small town in Central Oregon, though not all is what it seemed in this mysterious town were many strange and supernatural occurrences has happened.

From a Yandere computer A.I. living in a dating sim game, to the vengeful Ghosts of a elderly couple guarding there store from all teenagers, however on this night a event would happen that would not only effect Gravity Falls, but would change the world forever.

(Somewhere in the forest outside Gravity Falls)

A large group of men are currently sneaking though the forest, each one was wearing a orange jumpsuit with a serial number patched on to the left side of the chest and the words "Gravity Falls State Prison" printed out on the back, which would make sense since they all just escaped from there.  
Near the front a large and very muscular African american man known as 'KillBone', couldn't help but express his thought's, "I can't believe how smoothly that went".

Next to him a Caucasian male with long and wild red hair, beard, and mustache, but even more notably, was his pure white eyes without the hint of even a pupil known as 'Ghosteyes', looks towards KillBone and say's, "yeah, not a single alarm, but that is what to expect with the boss".

Rubbing his chin KillBone then reply's, "Yeah, but it makes me wonder what this Bill fellow the boss talked into setting things up for us is like"

With that the 'boss' turns and looks towards his subordinates, many outside of the prison would be surprised to find that the boss of these dangerous men was a a short, and stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head, this was Gideon Gleeful, better known by his stage name Li'l Gideon, an alleged child psychic who was once beloved and famous in Gravity Falls, until the Pines family, revealed him to be a fraud.  
Looking at his loyal subordinates he says "Now gentlemen i know that we are all excited to be free from that awful prison, But we need to keep quite, after all the last thing we need is some random camper to see us and try to alert the authorities, now come on, it's not much further to the safe house Bill has set up."

With a silent nod from Killbone and Ghoseeye's they begin walking again, as they walk Gideon couldn't help but smile to himself at how his skills at manipulation are as sharp as ever, and how he was fortunate that Bill had contacted him in his dreams with a plan to help Gideon and his crew escape.  
In exchange for Gideon to do a small favor for the dream demon that is, but what ever Bill Cipher want's would be worth it to be out of that prison and in a position to have his revenge against the Pines family.

After a few more minuets of walking Gideon and his crew came to a cave entrance hidden by the surrounding plant life, so well hidden in fact that if Gideon didn't know any better that he would say that the plants were hiding the entrance to the cave on purposes, almost as if they were protecting something.  
After a quick order from Gideon several of the prisoners cleared the way and allowed access to the cave.

After entering the room the escaped prisoner's and even Gideon couldn't help but stare in shock at the bizarre contents of the cave.

The cave itself was a large round room, in it's center was a bizarre circle with glowing symbols inside of it, suspended high above the circle was a stature of a women holding a sword pointed down aiming right for the center of the circle, in front of the cycle was small stone pillar with what looked to be some papers on it.  
Along the walls were ancient carving's, though most seem to have been worn away by time, despite this one large carving in the back could be seen depicting a giant tree, finally around the cycle and lining the walls was strangely lit candles.

At seeing this many of the prisoners were becoming spooked, noticing this Gideon turns to his crew and says "Now calm down gentlemen, calm down, we won't be here long, Bill said he was going to meet us here with the next part of the plan."

Hearing this calm's many of the prisoners down and some even begin to move around the room, Gideon himself goes to examine the carving of the tree in the back of the room, only one prisoner did not seem to be calmed down by Gideon's words and instead chose to wait near the exit, waiting to bolt at the first sign of trouble.  
He was a notably geeky looking man with thick glasses and a long nose, his name was Bobby Frischman, a new in-mate who joined Gideon's crew as the only way he could find to survive in prison.

As he stood there he suddenly felt a thin arm wrap comfortingly around his shoulder, and a strange voice ask's "Hey, you ok?"

Bobby turn's to look to see who is speaking to him, only to open his mouth in silent shock as he see's a floating yellow triangle with only one eye looking back at him.  
The Triangle leans in closer to Bobby's face and whispers "Boo", an with that Bobby screams and tries to run only to find his feet are now stuck to the ground.

The other prisoner's hearing the screams, turn to see what is going on, only to stare in shock at the floating Triangle, though Gideon's shock was more about the Triangle being in the waking world.

As they broke from there shock the prisoners all tried to run, either to protect Gideon or to get out of the cave only for them all to find that there feet were stuck to the ground, upon noticing this they try to yell only to find there mouths suddenly sealed shut, Bobby's screaming silenced as his own mouth is sealed.

As this is happening the Triangle floats up to the center of the room laughing the entire time, upon reaching the center of the room the Triangle immediately grows another arm and two leg's, along with a Top hat appearing above his head, a bow tie below his large eye and a cane in his hands.

Upon seeing this Gideon who was not effected by the Triangle's power, breaks out of his shock, and immediately yells "Bill! What are you doing, Let them Go!"

Tuning around the Triangle now known as Bill floating right up to Gideon and says "Relax Kid, i'm just helping them stick around, so they don't run off screaming and attracting unwanted attention, plus it will be easier to finish out deal with out there interference, speaking of which it's time for you to do your end of the bargain."

Gideon is about to reply only for Bill to interrupt him, "Unless of course you don't wan't too, but then again that would be breaking our deal, and i would have to remove the illusions i placed over the prison guards and other prisoners, and a Manhunt for you and your friends here would surely follow." Bill says as he points towards the prisoners behind him at the last part.

Seeing no way out Gideon glares at Bill and nods his head in agreement, seeing Gideon agree Bill happy says "Great, now all you have to do is read allowed what is on this paper" at the last part Bill fly's over to the small pillar.

"Maybe afterwords we can talk about that underground bunker i know about that's filled with food and weapons for you and your friends here." Bill says as Gideon walks towards the pillar.

Stopping in front of the pillar, which Bill had set a stone in front of so Gideon could reach the paper, Gideon grabs the piece of paper and begins reading...

_"Soul of the mind, key to life's ether._  
_Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel._  
_Soul of the brave, who fears not death."_

_"Prithee, awaken Old One from your ancient slumber._  
_I have brought thee what thou wisheth._  
_The Nexus shall imprison thee no longer."_

Upon finishing this last line the room begins to shake as the suspended stature drops the sword it is holding, the sword falls right into the center of the circle and impales itself there, as the sound of glass breaking is heard throughout the room and cracks appear in the circle.

Despite this Bill is shown to become visibly enraged as his body changes from yellow to red as his eye turns black with a white pupil.  
"**What! That should of complacently shattered the seal! What wen't wrong**" Bill yells, his voice now Deep and Demonic.

However soon a colorless fog, and phantom like being's begin to rise out of the cracks and circle the still unable to run prisoners, Seeing this Bill starts to chuckle and turns back to yellow, only for his chuckling to become full blown laughter.

"Wh-What's going on?" Gideon asks as some of the phantoms begin to circle him as well, only for Bill to ignore him.

Soon the 'Phantoms' begin to fly into the prisoners who still unable to open there mouth's, start to give out muffled screams of pain, which end soon afterwards as the 'Phantoms' begin to fly out there backs now pulling some type of blue energy out of the prisoners.  
As this happens there body's immediately become slack and there eye's dull and become glassy as if they were dead, the only sign of life from them is the slow and steady breath's they are taking.

While this is happening the 'Phantoms floating around Gideon begin to physically grab him and start to drag him towards the circle and into the largest of the cracks, "Heaven to Betsy, get off me, Bill we had a deal, help me!, " Gideon yelling at them and for Bill to stop them all during this time.  
"Get off me" is the last words heard form Gideon Gleeful as he is dragged into the crack.

Watching all of these events Bobby Frischman is scared beyond belief, soon he watches as the 'Phantoms' begin to close in on him, only for Bill appear in between him and the 'Phantoms' saying "Wait up boy's, i still need this one."  
With that Bill turns towards Bobby and says "Want to make a Deal?" leading Bobby to gape at him in shock.

"Well what is it going to be Bobby?" Bill says at the now very freaked out prisoner.

Breaking from his shock and realizing his mouth is now free Bobby only could think of one thing to say "H-How do you know my name?"

"Oh i know lots of thing's" Bill says.  
"**LOTS OF THINGS**" Bill says again now with his demonic voice and many different images and scene's flashing across his body at high speed.

"For insistence, Your full name is Bobby. David. Frischman, your father was a Ned Frischman [1], as you grew up you found that you had a talent for hacking, you came to the backwater town of Gravity Falls, thinking that it was the perfect place for a hacker to hide." Bill explained.  
"Boy were you wrong, but those Hacking skill's of your's are going to come in handy for me real soon, and in exchange for doing me a couple favors i'll let you live." Bill continued.

"W-wait a minute didn't you have a deal with Gideon?, how do i know you won't turn on me like you did him?" Bobby says leaning away in fear of the Demon.

"Hey, my deal with Gideon was already complete, all i promised was to get him and his crew out of prison, nothing else".Bill states, he then laughs and says while pointing at the 'Phantoms' behind himself, "Besides you don't have a choice since i am the only thing that's keeping these demons from stealing your soul like they did with your friends."

Seeing no other way out Bobby say's "Ok i'll do what ever you want, but only if you promise me that you and the other demons won't kill me afterwards."

"Deal, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain. Now how about we shake on it" Bill says while sticking out his hand which is engulfed in blue flame.  
Gulping Bobby reaches out his hand and shake's Bills as blue fire engulfs both of there arms, a second latter Bobby starts screaming as a strange symbol begins to burn into the back of his hand, as Bill lets go Bobby drops to his knees in pain.  
As Bobby withers in pain Bill pulls our a piece of paper and a pen seemingly our of nowhere and begins writing.

After a few minutes Bill finishes and says "Ok, i just need you to do me two favors and your free to go, the first is simple, all you have to do is go to a bunker in the woods and press a button, i have even made you a map and written you some instructions for when you get there.  
After that i wan't you to leave and go to the town of Gravity Fall's itself and go to the closed down 'Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree' at Gravity Falls Mall, there you need to hack into the animatronics control system for the one's who's face is melted off, there you will find a very large and strange program, download it on too a disc and bring it to me, you got all of that?"

Looking at Bill Bobby says "What did you do to my hand!?"

"Oh that, it is just a precaution so that you don't try to run off, if you don't finish both of my tasks in the next 24 hours the symbol on the back of you hand will activate and kill you." Bill says while acting that it was a unimportant detail.

With that Bill hands Bobby the paper, upon receiving it and Bobby noticed his feet were free and immediately ran off into the woods trying to use the rising sun to read the map he was given.

As he ran off Bill watched him while wondering if he should of told Bobby not to blab to anyone either, shrugging Bill turns around to face the now zombie like prisoners, and call's to them "Hey, moron's over here."

Upon getting there attention Bill says, "Listen up you Soul-Starved idiots, go out in front of the cave and hide in the bushes, i want you to kill anyone who comes too close, and if is that guy who just left then make sure you bring me the disc he will have on his person intact, got it?"[2], with a nod the prisoners begin to file out into the woods to hide.

As they left the colorless fog that had been pouring out of the broken seal and filling up the room starts to fill the doorway and thicken, making it impossible for anyone to see through it.

Sighing Bill floats over to the breaking seal only for a Booming and malice filled voice to sound out "**Finally, what took you so long!?**"

"Hey you try brea**king a seal like this with no physical body!, Without the Old One presence i can't hardly effect the physical world without being summoned or possessing someone!**" Bill yells as his own voice becomes demonic.

The Booming voice in response only laughs and says "**Ha, if it was Me we would of all gotten out of here over 500,000 years ago!**"

Before Bill can response another voice, this one sounding feminine and pure speaks out _"Please don't fight, we will get no were if we fight among ourselves."_

Another voice this one sounding like it is underwater then sounds out "**Astrea is right... Bill what is the situation in the outside world?**"

Calming down Bill answers "Great actually, most humans don't even believe in demons or even magic anymore."

"_Really now? has the Monumental not kept them alert?_" says a new voice this one sounding deep and almost hypnotic, yet strangely threatening.

"Nope, the last of the Monumental's died off eon's ago, and to make things better human's have become so weak from the days of old that they shouldn't even pose a challenge anymore, heck most of them have even lost the ability to increase there soul's power anymore." Bill states while twirling his cane.

"Most? What about the one's who still can?" Asks a Regal voice that sounds like it belongs to a king.

At the question Bill claps his hands together and a wheel that is split into 10 sections appeared around him, each section has a different picture within it, two sections however are faded out, one with a six fingered hand in it and the other with a star in it.  
Once this appears Bill then says "Don't worry about it, this wheel represents the only one's left with these special souls, as you can see there are only 10 in total in this current age, the two faded sections mean that the people who they represent are gone, either dead or have had there soul taken, unless they found a way to completely avoid my senses, which is impossible."

"_What of the seal, does thee know what has stopped thine spell from working_**_?_**" Ask's a soft spoken and feminine voice.

Instead of Bill, another voice from the Seal answers her this one with a voice that sounds like a old man, "I have already checked into that, it seems that we are not the only one's the Monumental has sealed away, it seems that the 4 ancients and there forces have also been sealed away, and there being used to support this seal."

"What?, are you serious Xanthous, i have to go break 4 more seal's!?" Bill Yells.

"No, the breaking of the Old One's seal has increased presser on the other seal's, it will take a few day's but they will begin to break on there own one by one soon enough, with the last one breaking the seal of the Old One will also break, and we will be free." says Xanthous.

"Won't they be a threat to us?", asks the Kingly voice.

A very demonic yet feminine answers him, "**No, knowing them they will fight among themselves before they even begin to see us as a threat, and by then it will be too late.**"  
The Demonic and feminine continues, "**Nothing can stop the coming of the Old One and us, His 9 Arch-demons!**", And with that Bill and the other Arch-demons broke out into wild laughter as there plan's for escape are set into motion.

* * *

**Well there you go, i hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.**

**1\. I wonder how many people will get this reference...**

**2\. Hey, if Bobby don't make it back then Bill doesn't have to hold up his end of the bargain.**

** Please leave a Review. **


	2. Chapter 1: For whom the Bell Toll's

** Well it's time for the second chapter of this story, hope you all enjoy, though i was not able to get much feed back from the last chapter i hope i will be able to improve my writing in this one.**

**I was hopping to get this chapter out a few Week's ago, but after watching Northwest Manor Mystery i am glad i waited.**

**Edit: i an very happy i got this chapter out before "****Not What He Seems"****came out, that being said i will now state that the event's before this story is the same as with the show's canon up until after "Northwest Manor Mystery".  
Also i was so right about why Stan wanted that portal. :D**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Gravity Fall's, Dark Souls, Demons Souls or or any other show's or games that might be represented in this story, they all belong to there respective owners.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Cave of the seal)

A few hour's after Bobby ran off we find Bill Speaking with a unknown figure hidden in the shadow's.

"Are you sure you fully understand the plain?" asked Bill.

"Of course, though i still don't see why-"the hidden figure begins only to be interrupted by a sudden tremor and a loud cracking sound coming from the seal "What was that!?"

Bill's only response is to float towards the cracked seal and grab a pale shimmering object out of the largest crack, then he quickly fly's over to the figure and shove's the object into it's smiley chest, it's white skin shining as the object sunk into it.

"There you go, a Demon soul, just like i promised, now get to your mission and don't divert from the plain for any reason!" Bill says quickly.

"But what-" The hidden figure begins.

"No but's, no time." Bill cuts him off. "just get to your mission!"

Silently the hidden figure nod's as it begins to backup to the fog covered door, as it gets to the door the figure's body suddenly shrink's into a smaller size just before it passes threw the door.

Watching the figure leave, Bill soon turn's to the cracked Seal and rushes towards it.

"What w**as** **that!**" Bill yell's as he turns red "**I thought you said it would be a few day's before any of the ancient's seal's start to brake!**"

"I did, It should be impossible for this to of happened... I doesn't matter, even if one is free it will only put presser on the other seal's and speed up the wait until the Old One's release." Xanthous answer's.

"**And none of the ancient's should even be able to sense were the Old one's seal even is, nevertheless** **interfere.**" say's the demonic yet feminine sounding demon.

The arch-demon with the deep and almost hypnotic voice suddenly speak's up. "_I think we are all missing the important question here, How did he manage to break the seal so early?_"

None of the Arch-demons had the answer to that question however.

(? ? ?)

In a secluded area of the woods we find a old mansion, not as large or grand as the Northwests, but more then adequate for the owners needs.  
Normally the mansion would be almost empty, being only occupied by the owner, a skeleton crew, and a few choice other's.

However at this time that seems not to be the case this day, as several car's were parked in front of the mansion and a few room's with light's on, but one window on the second floor is a small figure looking out of it.

It is a small old man in wheelchair, this man is known only by some within the town as Mayor Befufftlefumpter, the 102 year old mayor of Gravity Fall's, however his reclusive nature makes him a little unknown to the normal town's people, leading to him having to wear a sash with his title on it over top of his olive greens shirt, along with a checkered blanket over his legs.

But today he isn't wearing his normal outfit, today he is wearing a black robe that easily cover's his small body and which contrasts with his snow white hair and beard.

Looking behind himself the Mayor see's two other people wearing black robes, as well as black head dresses, though this is all he could see since they both where bent over and scrubbing the last of the red stain's off of the floor.

The Mayor chuckles to himself, and says out loud to the two robed figure's "Flaying someone always leaves such a mess doesn't it, but i am afraid that the cleaning will have to be finished latter."

Upon hearing this the two robed figure's stand up and turn into a low bow as the Mayor continues "Go tell my apprentice to get the Rite and then gather the other's and tell them to prepare the bonfire, in one hour we will begin the next ritual, oh and please remember to bring your lanterns."

The two figure's answer in unison with a "Yes sir" before rushing off.

Watching this the mayor chuckles again "Ah, to be young again" he says before his face twist's into a scowl.

"Maybe if i was just 30 year's younger i could of handled that ghost..." the Mayor continues while remembering the embarrassing events at Northwest Manor during there annual party.

"Sigh, But the past is the past, and i really shouldn't ponder such things on such a special day." The Mayor then begins to wheel himself across the room, looking at his old hunting trophies, each one with there eye's sewn shut.

"After all" the Mayor continues talking to himself "Today we have finally succeeded in helping our master's escape."

He then begins to break's out into a laughing fit "Hahahah-cough, gasp, wheeze" the Mayor takes a deep breath of air "and to think that i was ready to enter the sweet embrace of death but a few day's ago."

"It was quite a shock to feel the sudden spike in demonic energy coming from where the ancient seal lay, but the sign was clear to begin the ritual to free our master" The Mayor then says as he reaches his destination, a table with a lantern on it.

He pick's the lantern up while saying "and now the time has come for the world to remember the ancient ways." as the Mayor finishes this he turns the lantern over to reveal that it is actually a human skull...

(Mystery shack)

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack" Yell's Stan Pine's to his newest batch of suc... er, i mean 'customer's', wearing his usual suit, fez, and holding his 8 ball cane the strong jawed, glasses wearing old man begins to lead yet another group of people into his tourist trap.

Idly watching his Grunkle Stan begin another tour from the steps on the side of the Mystery shack, Dipper Pine's then when't back to focusing on the Journal in his hands, the 12 year old straightens his hat to keep the sun out of his eye's, and begins reaching into his vest for something.  
He never had a chance to notice the figure sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"Happy Birthday" a voice yells.

"Ahh" Dipper yells as he fall's off of the steps in surprise.

As he climbs back up Dipper sends a glare at the source of the yell and says "Mable! you scared me half to death, and our Birthday isn't until tomorrow."

The now named Mable giggles into the sleeve of her sweater, and her long brown hair bounces behind her, before answering back with a smile showing off her braces "I know that silly, but it wouldn't of been a surprise if i waited until then."

Rolling his eye's Dipper try's to go back to looking into the Journal, only for his twin to lean her head over his shoulder and ask's "Whatcha researching now?"

Sighing Dipper answer's "I have been noticing large group's of creatures leaving the forest, heck i just seen the Gnome's running by just 5 minutes ago!"

"Maybe there migrating" Mable offers, but Dipper just shake's his head.

"No, that can't be it, i have been checking the Journal, but there's nothing here" Dipper explains "Maybe if we-" Dipper began, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back at his sister.

"Dipper..." Mable says softly to her brother.

"Sigh, I know, tomorrow isn't only our birthday, it's also the day we go back home." Dipper says as looks down before continuing "We have been here all summer and where no closer to finding the author, it almost feels like we wasted our time here!"

Mabel place's her left arm around Dipper shoulders "That's not true, we did a lot of things this summer, we discovered a national conspiracy, helped Mc Gucket's regain his memories, i met a couple of cute vampire's and you even got your picture in the paper for saving Sheriff Blubs and Durland from that a giant bat." Mabel says in a attempt to reassure her brother.

Dipper smiles at this and says "Yeah your right", Mabel smile's widely at this "Of course i'm am, besides we'll be back next year anyway's"

"Yeah, that is true" Dipper agree's, remembering how happy there parents sounded over the phone when they where telling them about all the fun they where having this summer, of course the Twins had to oddment some details out of there stories.

Laying back on the Steps Dipper says "i guess we can just take time to relax", but after a few moment's of quite something occurs to Dipper "... you know, you never did tell me about those vampire's."

Hearing this Mable looks to her brother with a confident smile "and i never will."

Before Dipper can respond the door behind them opens to reveal a portly man wearing a shirt with the shacks question mark logo, looking down the man notices the twins and greets them. "Hey dude's"

Getting off of the steps the twins reply with there own greeting "Hey Soos", as they say this the large man goes down the short steps and start's to head towards his car, as he does this Mabel begins to follow leaving Dipper somewhat confused "What's going on?"

Soos turns to Dipper and explain's "Mr. Pine's gave me a list of supplies the shack needs, says he want's to try and fix the sign again after the shop closes today"

Then Mabel add's "and after i overheard them, i asked Soos if i could hitch a ride to town to meet up with my friends, hey you want to come too?"

". . . Sure" Dipper says after thinking it over for a few moments, and heads off to the car with them.

As the car pull's out and leaves, no one notices as a tall dark figure peeks out from behind a tree, watching the car with its bright glowing yellow eye's.

(? ? ?)

Around this time we see two men in standard police uniforms sitting in there cop car, parked behind the local Mall, the older officer was a dark-skinned man with a large mustache and is known around the town as Sheriff Blubs, sitting next to him is his partner and best friend Deputy Durland, a rather lanky and pale man with a uni-brow.  
So why are these two fine officers of the law doing parked behind the mall one might ask, why they are avoiding their responsibilities so they can enjoy the summer day with some milk shake's.

"Ah, Nothing beats having a cold milkshake on a hot summer day" Blubs say's as he puts his Milkshake in the cup holder, lean's back in his seat, and tips his hat down to keep the sun out of his eye's, conferment that the radio would wake him if needed.

"Yeah" Durland agree's about to lean back too before something catches his eye, "Hey Blubs, remember that hacker fellow, the one who was stealing all that money online and made those nasty rumors about us?"

Looking over to his partner Blubs answers "Yeah i remember him, it took us month's to get our reputation's back, why?"

"Because he's seeking out of one of the mall's back door's" Durland says.

"What" Blubs says as he jumps up in his seat, and looks to see none other then Bobby Frischmen, still in his prison jump suit sneaking out a door... "Why that son of a-" Blubs says grabbing his night stick and getting out of the car, Durland following suit, the two quickly advance on a unaware Bobby, who was too busy mumbling to himself and starring at something in his hand to notice the cops coming up from behind him.

Bobby smiles while looking at the disk in his hand "Ok, now all i need now is to get back and-" Bobby begins only to be interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Bobby i don't know how you got out of prison, but we are sending you back" Bobby quickly turns around to come face to face with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

Bobby begins to back away, "Now Bobby just come quietly and we won't-" is all Blubs can say before Bobby bolt's, "Dang It" Blubs yells as he and Durland begin pressuring Bobby on foot.

(With Soos)

Soon after entering the town Soos drops the Twins off where there friends are waiting.

As the Twins get out two girls come to great them, the first being Candy a small Korean girl with large glasses, and the other being Grenda a rather large girl wearing a pink shirt with the words "Cool" on it.  
Though Soos notices a third girl hanging back from the other's and leaning against a wall with a rather unsure look on her face, this girl this girl had long platinum blond hair, and wearing a mostly purple outfit, this is the town heiress Pacifica Northwest.

"Man, i'm still shocked that they ended up becoming friends." Soos say's too himself while remembering way back when Pacifica had cheated Mabel out of the Party crown back when they first met, after that they had seemed to of become rival's, and Dipper coming in to dislike the girl for how she treated his sister.

"Though things did seem to start to change between the girl's after they had that golf mach" Soos said continuing his train of thought while remembering the 'golf war' indecent at the Putt Hutt, though it was only after the annual party at Northwest mansion that Pacifica started showing up and hanging around with the Twins more and more, looking over to the blond girl Soos makes one more observation "...she's also seems to be wearing much less makeup then she use to".

As Soos is caught in his thoughts, Mabel goes over and pulls Pacifica over to the rest of the group, seeing this Soos begins to drive away to complete his task.

Stopping at the hardware store, Soos gets out of the car and pulls out a list Mr. Pine's had given him, quickly gathering up every thing on the list Soos heads to the only open counter, as he makes his way to it, Tyler a short thin man in wearing a white tank top and bluejeans shorts, gets to the counter first, and starts pulling out a large wad of coupons to help pay for his purchase.

(Outside the shop)

At this time, on the other side of the street from the hardware store, Bobby is running out of an ally only for Durland to finally catch up to him and tackle him to the sidewalk, the impact with the ground causing the disc in Bobby's hand to fly out of his hand and somehow roll all the way across the street to the opposite side walk.

Almost as soon as this happens, Blubs pulls up in the police car, having become out of breath soon after starting the chase, he had sent Durland ahead while he went back to get the car.

"Good work officer Durland." Blubs says as he gets out of the car, as they start walking Bobby to the back of the Police car.

The hacker begins to scream "NO, Please let me go, i'll be killed if i don't make it back", the Screaming begins to draw a crowd as Bobby becomes even more hysterical "Please He'll kill me, Bi-" Bobby con-tunes his rant, only for a sharp pain to shoot through his body when he tries to say Bill's name, foam begins to form in Bobby's mouth and his body begins jerking wildly as Bobby begins to have a seizure.

"Durland get on the radio and tell them that we need a ambulance." Blubs quickly order his partner, snapping out of his shock Durland nod's and gets to the radio.

However this proves to be pointless as Bobby's convolutions start to become worse, and the foam in his mouth begins to turn red as blood mixes with it, despite Blubs best effort and to the still growing crowd's horror Bobby's body soon goes limp.

As this happens, no one notices as the mark on the back of Bobby's hand disappears.

(Cave of the seal)

Bill is causally floating on his side, looking down at a magazine.

"It seems that Bobby failed to bring me the second package, pity i really had high hopes for her." Bill says as he turns to the next page.

(With Soos)

Soos leaves the hardware store with his purchases, plus a coupon for a GPS, Tyler gave it to him as a apology for the wait, looking down at the coupon and not noticing the crowd Soos begins thinking aloud "Man, i can't wait to get this, it's going to make it so much easier to visit Melody, she's going to be so surprised."

As Soos begins to reminisce about his plan's to visit his long distance girlfriend, he notices something laying on the ground, putting the coupon in his pocket Soos leans over and picks up the disk, looking at it he can only see a large G on one side as the only clue as to who it belongs too, or what is even on it.  
Looking around Soos finally notices the large crowd across the street, carrying the disk Soos heads towards them, however before he can reach the group Soos hear's the voice of Sheriff Blubs calling from over the crowd.

"Move along everyone, there is nothing left for to see here, and your holding up traffic." Blubs yell's trying to get the group to disperse and wondering where that ambulance is.

Hearing this the crowd begins to disperse, leaving Soos standing in the middle, unable to get anyone's attention he sigh's and puts the disk in his pocket, deciding to look at it on his computer latter in hopes of finding out who it belongs too... after he installs his GPS that is.

With that Soos put's his purchases in the car and drives back to the Mystery shack.

(Mayor's Manor)

We find the Mayor in his backyard, sitting in his wheelchair and staring at a rather staring site, it was a pile of bone and ash with a sword sticking in the middle of it and fire rising out of the ash and bone.

Chuckling to himself Mayor Befufftlefumpter looks away from the Bonfire, and looks up at the evening sky "Soon he will be here" says to himself before turning to look behind himself, "I want you to keep a eye out for him, Understand?"

Behind the Mayor a very tall, pitch black figure with a nearly skeletal structure and yellow glowing eye's stands at attention, before bowing towards the Mayor before it quickly climbs over the tall wall surrounding the Mayor's backyard.

The Mayor smile's at this, soon a figure in a black cloak comes out of the mansion "Time for your nap sir" this figure says has it begins rolling the Mayor inside.

Without even looking behind himself the Mayor begins talking "He has always been among my most useful servants, the Hidebehind, the ritual to gain him was... tiring, but, it was well worth it, especially now that the Blindeye is gone." the Mayor says before sighing.  
"The presence of the Blindeye was such a gift, i could send minion's to eliminate those witch's within the borders of the town and be sure that any witness would have there memory's erased, but now that they are gone we have had to double our efforts to hide ourselves."

"But that has only been a minor setback, with our master free we will soon be able to act freely" the Mayor says just as he enter's his bedroom.  
Taking him to the side of the bed, the cloaked nursemaid helps the Mayor into his bed, as he lays down he looks toward's the nursemaid. "Tell my apprentice to have the car and a chauffeur ready for when i awaken."

The nursemaid bow's and leave's as he watch's the cloaked figure walk away, the Mayor mumbles to himself "i think it is about time i properly 'thank' Mr. Northwest for that gift he gave me at his last party."  
With that Mayor Befufftlefumpter lay's his head on his pillow and fall's asleep.

(Mystery Shack)

The clock had just struck Midnight, we find Stan in his underwear walking through his attic with a lantern.  
Soon he comes to a door and quietly looks inside to see both his great-niece and great-nephew fast asleep in there bed's, the light of the moon making them almost look like they are glowing, though that's probably another side effect to having a rainbow shoved into his eye's earlier this summer, just like the purple corn he ate at dinner.

"At least i hope that purple corn was a side effect" Stan says as he walks away from the kid's door.  
As he leaves Stan never notices as Dipper begins to stir in his bed.

After making sure the kids are asleep Stan quietly walks through his home/business, reaching the bottom floor he check's to make sure everything is in order before heading to the vending machine in the shop and presses four buttons on the machine causing the vending machine to swing open to reveal a secret passage behind it, entering the passage Stan never notices the small figure that followed him into the gift shop and had just seen everything.

(Secret Lab)

After ridding the hidden elevator down to the bottom floor, Stan quickly moves down the hallway and past the beeping computer's, soon he comes to his destination, a desk with many electronic devices and on one side and three open books on the other, behind the desk is a window into the next room where a bright light is coming from inside it.  
Looking threw the window Stan see's a large triangle shaped device with a circle of light inside it.

"It's almost time" Stan says as he sit's in the chair in front of the desk and looking through the window at the Universe Portal, then looking up at the screen above the window he continues speaking "It's been a long time coming, but everything has come together".  
He then looks over to a machine with a large number and the woulds scan complete on it's screen "the coordinates are set, and now there is just one last thing to do", Stan then turns back to the desk and picks a picture of the Twins off of the top of the desk "Once the two of you are on your way back home tomorrow it will be time for me start my own journey" Stan says as he looks solemnly at the picture.

**"Ding"**

The sound of the elevator moving breaks Stan out of his musings, he quickly puts the picture back on the desk before he opens a draw and pulls out a brass knuckle and a colt 45 revolver, putting the brass knuckle on his left hand and caring his gun in his right, Stan goes to investigate the elevator.

He stands a few feet away from the elevator, revolver at the ready, just as it comes back down Stan aims the gun at the elevator door's, only to immediately pull it back at seeing who is on the elevator and only manages a to stammer a "D-Dipper" in shock of seeing his great-nephew.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper says as he comes off of the elevator, looking around he then asks "W-what is all this?"

"N-now kid just let me explain" Stan says while putting his gun down on a computer, and begins walking towards Dipper.

After looking around, realization suddenly hit's Dipper and he yell's "You lied to us, you promised me and Mable , and we trusted you, but you've been lying to us this entire time!"

Reaching Dipper, Stan gets on his knee's and puts his hands on Dipper's shoulder's "Kid listen, i didn't wan't to hurt you like this, it's just that there are a lot of bad...'people' that would hurt you and your sister if they thought you knew about what's down here, Please understand that i was just trying to keep you two safe." Stan says, pulling Dipper into a hug at the last line of his small speech.  
After a few moments Stan feels Dipper return the hug, and smiles, however thanks to tight hug, Stan doesn't see the pupil's of 'Dipper's' eye's turn into slit's.

Suddenly Stan feel's himself being lifted to his feet, as he feel's 'Dipper's' arm's lengthen, and the front of his shirt suddenly becomes drenched in slime, pulling his head back he come's face to face with a smiley pale skinned creature, it's pink eyes staring back at him, and it's fanged snout right in his face.

"Bill sends his regards" the creature say's to the shocked old man in it's arm's, right before transforming into a large rock like creature and begins to add pressure into its 'hug' to crush Stan to death.  
However with Stan's arms being free he is able to quickly react, putting his right hand on the side of the monster's head he slam's a brass knuckled left hook right into it's skull, stunning the Shapeshiftier into dropping him.

Taking this chance Stan run's back to get his gun, however the Shapeshifiter quickly recovers and changes into the form of a giant potato bug, with a mighty roar it curl's into a ball and begins to roll after Stan at high speed's, just as Stan reaches where his gun is he hear's the roar and jump's out of the way, just in time to doge to the side and avoid getting crushed by the giant bug.  
The Shapeshifter keeps rolling until it smash's into the desk at the end of the hall, sending the books flying and destroying the electronic devices that controlled the Universe Portal, causing a fail safe in the system to activate and shut's the portal off.

"Nooo" Stan yell's seeing all his hard work destroyed, enraged he grabs the revolver and rushes forward, preparing to fill the Shapeshiftier with lead, only to stop upon seeing the Shapeshiftier's new form.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you Grunkle Stan?" ask's the faux Mabel, despite knowing the truth Stan hesitates, and lower's his gun, seeing this the Shapeshiftier, still in Mabel's form, launches out a long frog like tongue out of it's mouth and wrap's it around Stan's gun hand, growing long Spider like legs from 'Mabel's' back for leverage it tries to pull the gun out of Stan's hand, only to also pull Stan towards itself.

Upon slamming into each other, the Shapeshifter turns back into its true form, and the two fall into a pile, Stan's gun is sent flying threw the window into the room with the shut down portal.  
Recovering first, Stan pins the Shapeshifter down, holding both it's mismatched arm's down with his right hand, Stan begins wailing on its head with his left fist "Don't you ever do that again!" Stan yell's at the monster.

Unable to fight back, and unable to get leverage to get up with it's pin like leg's, the Shapeshifter does the only thing it can to escape it's beating and transforms into a fire like monster, seeing this Stan jump's back before he can get burned, when he does the flaming Shapeshifter get's up and prepares to tackle Stan, only to get blasted by Stan using a near by fire extinguisher.  
"Give it up, i read the journals and know the weaknesses of about every monster in this town" Stan gloat's as he gets the upper hand.

"If that's the case..." the Shapeshifter says before turning into a duplicate of Stan, he rushes up and knocks the fire extinguisher out of Stan's "...then i'll just have to turn into a true monster" the faux Stan yell's getting into the original's face and throwing a left hook at his head.  
Despite his shock the real Stan is able to lean back enough to doge a brass knuckled punch to his jaw, Stan then circles around his faux copy to keep from being pinned to the wall and gets into his boxing stance.

The Shapeshifter Swing's a wild left haymaker at Stan as it turns towards him, only for Stan to doge the sloppy punch and send's two jab's to his copy's chest before using his left to smash it's jaw close with a uppercut.  
The Shapeshifter back's away stunned for a second, before charging back in with a right hook that Stan easily block's and send's a straight right into the copy's face, knocking some teeth out in the process, in pain the fake Stan grabs its face and backs away.

Stan uses this chance to try and finish the fight with his left hook, however this time the Shapeshifter is ready, it catch's his punch with it's right hand and lift's it's head up to show it's face is fully healed "Gotcha" it says to Stan before sending a hard punch to Stan's gut, knocking the air out of him and dropping Stan to his knee's.  
Walking up to the downed old man the copy can't help but chuckle "Hehehe, well Stan it looks like this is the end" the copy says, while grabbing Stan by the hair and rearing his left fist back "i really can't tell what i will enjoy more, smashing in your skull, or the face's those two brats will have when they see what Bill has in store for them".

Hearing the future danger to his family Stan feels a new wave of adrenaline pump threw his veins and tear's his head out of the copy's grasp, and headbutts the copy's groin, knocking it down to it's knee's, Stan then get's up and grabs the fake Stan by the front of his shirt and lift's him off of the ground, Stan then use's one arm to grab the fake by the right leg and lift's his copy above his head before smashing it head first threw the remains of the window.

Stopping to catch his breath Stan suddenly remember's the gun and rushes into the room, as he does the Shapeshifter, still in Stan's form his just getting up, both see the gun and rush's towards it grabbing it as the same time, they struggle for a few seconds on the ground with the gun before...

**Bang**

With that, one of the Stan's go slack.

(Cave of the Seal)(a few minutes ago)

We find Bill floating with his leg's crossed and his eye closed. He seems to be focusing on something. "What give's?" Bill suddenly yells. "Why does it looks like I am watching this through static, I can barley see Shapeshifter beating Stan... or wait is that Stan beating Shapeshifter?" Bill questions.

Bill lets off a deep growl. "Grr, I don't know how Stan is messing with my All Seeing Eye, but I will find out!" After a few moments Bill suddenly jump's up. "Yes Shapeshifter, smash him through that window!" Bill yells out

**"Will you shut up already, i'm trying to sleep!"** The booming voice from the Seal yells.

Ignoring the booming voice, Bill continues his narration. "Hurry, get the gun and finish him off!" Bill then watches as the two Stan's struggle over the gun. "Shoot him you idiot, shoo-Ahhhh!" Bill scream's at the end as a large flash of light suddenly blocks his vision. "My eye, my beautiful all seeing eye! I've been blinded!" Bill yells as he holds his face and floats down to the ground, where he then holds himself up on his hands and knees.

After a few moments, Bill start's blinking his eye rapidly, and float's back up "Ok, I can see again, now to find out where that flash of light came from." Bill says closing his eye and beginning to focus on the source of the flash, only for his eye to snap open in terror a few moments latter "Oh no..."

(Mayor's Manor) (At the same time)  
The Mayor suddenly wakes up and sit's straight up in bed, a wide smile crosses over his face. "Finally the time has come..."

(Both Cave and Manor)  
"Death has come to Gravity Falls."

(? ? ?)  
At the exact moment Bill had went temporally blind, at the outskirts of Gravity Fall's, a massive carriage is being drawn by a large two-headed skeleton horse, it stops soon after passing a large sign saying 'Welcome to Gravity Fall's.'

As it stops, the skeleton driver jumps off and rushes to open a door on the side of the carriage with a bow. "We have arrived Gravelord Nito" As he says this, a Giant Skeleton comes out, his torso covered with dozens and dozens of still moving skeletons that are seemingly fused to him, his back covered by a cloak made of a strange black flame like energy.

As Nito takes his first step onto the ground, all the grass withers and dies at his very presence and the immense power of his Lord Soul blinds a certain one eyed demon. Nito looks to the Town of Gravity Falls from atop the hill, the embodiment of death itself already beginning to formulate his plans for this quite little town.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

** There you go a new chapter, and i got it out before the new episode,**** i hope you all enjoyed reading this, it took me longer to write it, but after Northwest Manor Mystery, i just had to add the Mayor in, he fill's a couple of plot hole's i had pretty nicely, plus a few other things from that episode will come in handy latter.**

** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
